


It started long before us

by sebilion



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebilion/pseuds/sebilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fan fiction ever, so please be kind. English is not my first language so I am sorry for any mistakes.<br/>In few words, I was thinking to just make a Nancy/Jonathan fan fiction, but after thinking about it a lot, I decided to create a whole story about everyone, and introduce some new characters I created. The first season left us with many questions and in my story I am going to work on them. My story is going to pick up a couple of weeks after season 1. The first chapter is going to be a small prologue, nothing fancy just how everyone we know is coping with the situation. If I see that people like my writing I am going to continue this. Please review my story if you like it and give me any suggestions you may have, as I have never written anything before, so I am a novice in this yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was very cold, Nancy had gone to the basement to find more covers because, for some bizarre reason the three she had on her bed didn't seem to be enough. Something about that room, so to speak, always makes her shiver now. She remembered all the times she and Barb used to play games there, they used to dress up for her brother's board game, and they used to love it. She remembered while walking around that she and Barb used to play hide and seek there, and that Nancy was awful at hiding.  
A sudden noise made her jump and throw some jars on the floor.  
"Nancy, is that you?"  
"For God's sake Mike, what do you think you are doing down here?"  
"I can't sleep, and down here I feel warmer and safer." Her brother's eyes looked sad and lonely, it was nearly two Months since her disappearance, but he didn't seem to be able to get over it, "What are you doing here Nancy?"  
"I was feeling very cold, so cold in fact that I had a nightmare, so I came down here to see if I can find any blankets." Nancy saw Eleven's fort then and realized that all the spare blankets they had where still there, marking the one thing that was left to remind them of the loved ones they lost.  
" There are some blankets here is you want"  
"No that's alright, I think you need them more than me." She turned to pick the jars up and saw the pile of gifts Steve gave Mike for the holidays pilled up in the corner.  
"Uhm, Mike, can I ask you a question?"  
" Sure, we promised no more secrets to each other anyways"  
" Do you like Steve? I mean like a friend, or like him being my boyfriend, I mean he gave you all those gifts and they just sit here still unwrapped, and he tried to be nice to you, he tries to be nice to everyone but..."  
"No, I don't really like him, because he doesn't understand, he saw the monster, even fought it, protect you to which I am very thankful for, but he is not like us, he still lives in his fantasy world, he will never be like us, he will always be spoiled kid. But I do like Jonathan, I mean as your friend, and I would like it if he was your boyfriend and-"  
" WAIT! WHAT?! I told you a thousand times Mike, it's not like that with him, we are just friends."  
"You lied and you know that, I kissed her Nancy, before she died I told her how I feel and I kissed her, I will never see her again, but at least she knew, I don't want you to regret your lies, Steve is not worth it"  
"Steve loves me, Barbara died because of me and because of him, if I hurt him, it will mean Barb died for nothing"  
" Lucas saw Steve with a girl in his car you know, Annie he heard him calling her, he said they are in math class together, he also said they were looking weirdly at each other,smiling funny, like they liked each other, they didn't kiss or something but..."  
" They are probably just good friends, like me and Jonathan"  
" But you don't know about her why? Aren't you suppose to know her too?"  
"Maybe they are new friends or something, anyway, I will go to sleep now, if you need any company you can come sleep with me, you know, like the good old days"  
"Thanks Nancy, but I will pass, I need to be here now, good night, and start listening to your heart and not your mind, only then it will mean that Barb didn't die for nothing"  
Nancy smiled, but a bitter smile, Mike knew he shouldn't have said all that, but lately he was very angry at his sister because she seemed to be like a bird in a cage with the door open that being too afraid to fly away.  
Nancy felt so cold, even more than before, she was crying and shivering and time just felt like it stood still. She suddenly remembered her pink pills, the ones she had to take for her heart since she remembered her self. She put the light on and reached for the box, in her terror she realized that she wasn't taking her pills since Barb disappeared, she was terrified probably that's why she felt so bad lately, she had to tell her mom, she might be dying for all she knew. "Don't do it Nancy" A voice said , it was Barb's voice "They are going to take you away from us, they are going to just block you off" Suddenly everything was dark and a familiar and scary snow like flakes were flying outside her window, Barb and Eleven were sitting in her bed looking at her both worried and terrified that she could see them. "Nancy you are here you did it!" Said Eleven, "you have to take us out of here, that's what friends do, find each other, and then help each other". The little girl, who was still wearing the same clothes looked so happy to see her.  
Nancy thought she was dreaming again another nightmare, but this time her dream had a real feeling to her that scared her to hell. There was no monster, no tree, no Jonathat no nothing, just the girls and her. And Barb was there alive holding her hand. Nancy started sobbing like a baby.  
" Barb? Is that you, really you? I am so sorry Barb, I am the worst best friend ever, I lost you for fucking Steve, he didn't even deserve it"  
"Nancy, listen to me, I am right here, always watching you, protecting you, but you have to let me out of this world, only you can help us, think of Mike's face if he sees her again, you must help us Nancy, Nancy"  
"Nancy?" "Nancy!" When she opened her eyes again the girls were gone and it was her mother who was screaming her name this time.  
"Mom, where am I, what time is it?"  
"How long?"  
"how long what"  
"How long have you been doing this?, skipping your pills?" the daily box was in her mother's trembling hands, when Nancy was fully back in reality  
" I don't know a couple of months maybe"  
"you have to start taking them again imminently and make sure you don't tell anyone else about this"  
"Mom, am I going to die or something?"  
"No sweetie", her mother said brushing few hairs of her sweaty head, but obviously she was hiding something, " but these pills are important for your heart, you may develop issues like your dad if you don't take them" she nearly started crying in the last sentence, like she knew something, something more but what, Nancy couldn't say. "Come on now Nancy, it's Saturday but still, you have homework to do, and a movie to watch with Steve, and you will have to eat your pancakes cold I'm afraid.  
As Nancy was getting dressed, she knew something was really wrong again, this time it might even be worse than the upside down, because whatever was happening, it was in her world now and, every since she saw Will puking this thing the other night, everyone was sick worried about everything all over again, she did tell Joyce to take Will to the hospital, but they all knew they couldn't help him there. And now both moms were panicking again not knowing how to protect their children. Nancy was nobody's mom but, she was very close with the Byers now, and they all loved her for not giving up on Will. And for risking her life to find him. Nancy was afraid that their fight was not over, maybe instead of going to the movies with Steve, she should go over and tell Jonathan about her dream and the pills and her mom, she knew he had enough problems with Will know , but he was the only one who understood her, and she needed to talk about it before she goes insane too. After all, Steve had a new friend he may ask her to the movies instead, Nancy was repeating the words in her mind while dialing Steve's number.


	2. growing up is hard sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is feeling like he is growing up faster than his friends, and he doesn't like that.

Mike was very sad and angry at the same time when Steve came to his house angry to tell Nancy that he had enough of her childish actions and that, something was going on with him and Annie and he wasn't going to waste anymore time on Nancy and her monsters.   
"Mom, can Will and the boys sleep over tonight?"  
"I don't know Mike, Joyce called me and said Will was ill so he might not come at all, but the rest of the boys can stay if their parents allow it"  
"What's wrong with Will? Should we all go to his house instead?"  
"Mike honey, you know how is the situation there, they are still fixing the house, its cold and, probably Will had a cold from all that, after all he was missing for so long, his immune system is still weak"  
" But, mom maybe we can help, and Nancy can some too, to take her mind of that cruel ex boyfriend of hers, and we don't have to sleep there, we can just stay help, play, and come back home"  
"Ask Nancy, if she says yes then you can go, but remember, just because they had a fight, it doesn't mean that Steve is her ex boyfriend, make sure you don't talk about that at all, make your sister forget all this for a while, and whatever you do, not make her angry"  
The only angry one was Mike now, he didn't like how everyone was treating him like a child, he kissed a girl, and fought a monster, and did everything that even a grown man might be scared of doing, and still no one acknowledged this. His mother didn't know the whole story of course because Hopper made them all promise they will lie and cover it all up, for Will's sake. But Nancy, she knew everything and went through half of it, maybe even more, from her he expected something more, respect maybe, but he knew he had to keep those thoughts to himself when he saw his sister's red eyes.  
"I am not hungry, I don't want to eat lunch" She said "I just want to go for a walk and clear my head, is that ok?"  
"Yes sweetie" his mom said "Just make sure you are back by 4, because you have to go with the boys to Mrs. Byers to visit Will and maybe help around."  
"Ok mom, thanks"   
Mike was scared now, he had never before seen his sister so exhausted and saying just yes without a protest was even scarier. He ate his lunch and spent the rest of his afternoon waiting for his sister and his friends in the basement.  
"Eleven, it's me Mike can you hear me? Over"  
Even though he had convinced him self that she was gone, he just couldn't help himself but to try over and over again to communicate with her in every way possible, so long that he was breathing he would search for her, that's what friends were supposed to do, that's what he did for Will, and he would do it for El as well. He missed her so much, he missed the way she lacked vocabulary but was always able to know what was going on better than everyone else. He missed her cool powers now more than ever, the bullies were not just 2 now, they were way more, and it wasn't Mike or Dustin they were making fun of but it was Will. They called him ghost boy, and used to somehow find white sheets and wet them before throwing them over his poor sick friend. He remembers Joyce Byers as she went to the principle to try and protect her son, and ended up getting free private education for him, that meant that the kids wouldn't see him during the week anymore, which was bad, but much better than wet sheets.  
The time was 5 past 4 and still no one was back, Mike was worried that maybe they forgot. But as soon as he thought that there was a weird static noise from the walkie talkie.  
"Hello, Lucas is that you? Over?"  
No one talked just a weird noise and the static, Mike thought someone is playing jokes on him and started walking up the stairs, as he opened the door he thought he heard a faint voice calling his name.  
"El? Is this you? Or am I dreaming again? Eleven?"  
"Mike? Are you ready?" His mom's voice sounded angry from upstairs "Mike! Everyone is waiting for you, Jonathan is here, with everyone and they are waiting for you in the car, come on already, I told you five times, don't make me come down!"   
"Ok mom! I am coming!"   
When did she call him five times he wondered, he didn't hear anything. But now he had to let his crazy mind aside and go help his ill friend, Will needed him more than anything and anyone.  
Nancy was sitting in the front seat, visibly feeling much better, humming to the song. Dusting and Lucas were fighting for who will sit in the middle, so Mike just pushed Dustin in and sat in the middle him self. He wanted to ask Nancy about Steve, about her walk, and whether she saw Jonathan but he knew that it might make her sad again so instead he started talking about what they will do tonight.  
" My mom said there are enough beds and enough food for all of you do stay tonight in our house" Jonathan said happily "And Will doesn't have anything contagious anyway so don't worry you will be fine" this time he didn't sound so happy  
" I rented some movies for you to watch and my mom is preparing dinner after a certain lady ate all of our food today" he was looking at Nancy which seemed to blush at his words and smiled away shy.  
" I was thinking we could play in Castle Byers" said Dustin  
"Are you crazy?" Said Lucas "It is still snowing outside and you want to take a sick boy to play in the snow?"  
" Guys, we can talk and watch the movies" Mike said trying to calm them down "Please, I need you to stop fighting, for Will's sake, we are going there for him not for ourselves. And we might be busy enough just by helping around in the house, just so Will knows he is not alone."  
The rest of the ride was in silence, no one dared to say a word, and no one smiled anymore, Mike now hated himself, he always did that lately, taking the smiles away from the people he loved.  
The house was very cold, the heaters were not enough for all the rooms so, all the rooms except Will's room and the hall were freezing. Will looked white and lifeless, but even though he smiled and pretended that everything was ok, he was still very mad at Nancy for not keeping his problem a secret though. After a movie, they all ate dinner and Nancy and Jonathan went to his room to study and talk, and he and his friends sat there watching the movies, even though Mike was lost in his thoughts. Joyce was out with Hopper and she was going to sleep in his house, so there is enough room for everyone. And the only ones in charge were locked in a room talking about or doing things that Mike didn't want to think about. Somehow he felt like he was the grown up in the room, the one who has to take care of the children, and he didn't like that.  
That night Nancy and Jonathan didn't get out of the room at all, and so the boys had to do everything themselves, so they fell asleep quickly, all except Mike, who every time when he closed his eyes he could hear the faint voice of the static "Mike?" more that 10 times he tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. He went to the bathroom only to find Will puking one of those things again.  
"Are you ok Will?"  
"Yes it's just a routine now, my mom's doctor said there were eggs in me and when they were big enough they wanted out, he said I was lucky they didn't eat me or something, I guess they will just end one day"  
"But why are you letting them go from the sink? Aren't we supposed to kill them or something?"  
"I never really thought of that"  
"But Will! These are creatures from the upside down, they are little monsters from a different dimension, who knows how big they can grow and what they can do to us"  
"I am... I am sorry Mike, I never thought of this, I... I don't have the power to think about all that... it's.... it's too much already, and I am ... I am just a ghost anyway, I shouldn't be here"  
"Hey don't say that, not after all we went through to get you, you are important Will, to all of us"  
Mike was sad, he went to bed again hoping he will hear her voice again, that he will connect somehow, but he was not lucky this time, she was gone.  
The next weeks went buy quickly, Nancy going back to being her self, but there was something different about her too, and every time she saw Jonathan they would greet each other with a shy blushing smile, Will was getting better, his mom seemed less worried and everyone was copying, even Mike himself didn't go to the basement anymore.  
Everything was normal until he saw Nancy flashing her pills down to the toilet one night.  
"Nancy, what are you doing?"  
"They are here Mike" his sister said "Eleven and Barb are both alive, still stuck to the upside down, I am not crazy Mike I can see them and hear them, Eleven said I should stop taking those pills because they are not good for me" Mike was really worried now, what is his sister was sick? What if she was hearing things, doctors give pills for a good reason after all.  
"Nancy did you tell mom about this?"  
"I tried but she insisted I keep taking them, that's why I am trowing them here, she checks the box everyday now"  
"Nancy, maybe there is a reason you have to take those pills" Mike tried to reason with his sister a little bit more but gave up and was about to go tell his mom when he he heard the same feint voice from the walkie talkie this time screaming from the basement " you have to believe her Mike" he run to the voice but there was nothing there. He decided against telling his mother anyway.  
Mike was growing up both very quickly both physically and mentally, a part of him wanted his child self back, but the rest of him wanted Eleven back.  
The rest of the school year passed quickly and quietly, they got good grades, won some more medals, and everything seemed alright, Nancy was Jonathan's girlfriend or almost girlfriend now because he was just so shy, but they were spending too much time together to hide behind the friend tag. They all still tried to find Eleven and a way into the upside down but they were not successful this time. But when a boy two years younger than Mike disappeared everything changed, Mike went for a ride with his bike and his compass only to find his greatest wish and worst fear become reality in front of his eyes, it was there, another portal was open, the compass never lied, at least not without the intervention of someone like Eleven, and there was no one in the world that he knew as special as his El, and he was going to find her and bring her back, he didn't quite knew how yet but he was going to make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is Mike's chapter, hope you like it, I decided to make 12 chapters, next one will probably be Jonathan. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Thank you.


	3. Too many things in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan was 16, but sometimes he felt like he was 6, he always seemed too shy to ask for what he really wants, and he still believed in fairy tales, especially the scary ones, and like all children he had too many questions, but he was afraid to ask.

The air was so hot he could barely breath, his mom was working overtime so he had to take Will to that weird doctor who was his mom's childhood friend and somehow knew how to fix Will. Jonathan didn't trust him, he had never heard of him before and suddenly his mom just tells him everything that had happened last year and asks for his help, things just didn't add up. But he kept his thoughts to himself, if anyone could help his little brother, he knew better than to be annoying and ask too many questions. Nancy was there with them too, lately they spent every weekend together, she had somehow become his best friend, especially after she told him about her visions, no one believed her and everyone thought she was going crazy. But, Jonathan knew better, he thought his mother was crazy once, but he was never going to repeat the same mistake with Nancy, she says she saw something, well then he believes her. It was 4 months since she stopped taking her pills anyway, so she would feel her heart skipping beats or something by now if they were important, something else was going on, and with Will getting better and better, he thought it was time he focuses his attention to his best friend, his only friend. 

" Hello, Jonathan, how are you today boy? "  
" Oh! Hello Mr. Smith, I am fine thank you, how is Will's progression? "  
" He still has some to take out, but the medicine is working, I want you to tell your mom that I feel terrible for letting Will use untested medicine, but it was the only way I could try to help him, and thankfully it's working without major side effects yet, we are nearly there, I think by the end of this summer he will be clean, and more energetic than ever!"  
" Thank you very much Mr. Sm-"  
" Please Jonathan, call me Cris, I've known your mother since she was 5 years old, and I was one of the first people to hold you when you where born, such a little baby, you know, you where born early and you where underweight, we thought it was a miracle you survived! "  
" It feels so weird that you know so many things about me but my mom never talked about you before"  
" We went through hell ans back with your mom, and we tried to put it all behind, forget everything, but it seems life had a different opinion, and to see that little baby becoming so tall and strong, your mom did a good job with you Jonathan, she raised you really well! Anyway I have to go, Will will be out in a couple of minutes, see you next month, send your mom my love, have a great summer"

That man was so weird, Jonathan didn't know what to think of him, and Nancy seemed sceptical about him too. 

" I think that maybe we could ask your mom to tell us the story of meeting and growing up with this guy, I am sure it will be a hell of a story "  
" Maybe, but you know my mom, when she wants to avoid a conversation she always knows how to do it, and obviously she is not ready to talk about this guy "

Before Nancy had a chance to think of a reply Will was out, smiling at them both, exhausted, but much better than the ghostly boy he was at the end of last year, that made Jonathan very happy, and by the looks of it it made Nancy happy too. Jonathan went to sign the paperwork and bring the car while Nancy and Will waited 

" Guys I told you so many times you don't have to sit here 5 hours waiting for me every month, you could have gone for a walk or something, now that you are so good friends I am sure you can find something interesting to do"  
" Hey listen genius guy, what we do with our spare time it's our problem, let us worry about it, your problem is that my brother and the others will be furious if we don't go to the damn beach within the hour, it's 13:20 already, and they are going to kill us "  
" I am kind of hungry can we eat something first Nancy? "  
" Haha, well, in a matter of fact we didn't wait here 5 hours we just came 10 minutes ago from the dinner and we got you a burger to eat in the car"  
" Did you remember the pickles and the ketchup in the fries? "  
" Yes, everything is in the car still warm waiting for you to devour it, how is your hand, does it hurt after the needle being there for so long? "  
" Hahahaha the great and furious Nancy is afraid of needles still, no it just feel numb, but the nurse said that in a couple of hours I can swim. "

Nancy and Will had become quite close, and every time Jonathan saw them laughing together he just had to capture the moment, he was a bit angry that he left his camera with Mike, he didn't want to leave it with them, that camera was his treasure, but Nancy made him. 

" Ok, that's all sorted, let's get going"  
" Yey food time"

Jonathan never got to understand how Will managed to eat in the car, but he was adorable, luckily Nancy could remember what he likes to eat, he was so lucky to have Nancy in his life she was his blessing, the only thing that felt natural, almost normal, he still didn't believe that he had turned her to a rock and metal fan, she loved every mixtape he made her and would sing along to her favourite songs, which always happened to be his favourite too, and that just made him think about how life would be if she wasn't just his best friend but something more, even everything, but he was too afraid to lose her.  
The rest of the day passed smoothly, happily the kids hadn't used all the film so he got some perfect shots and Nancy and Will and the Wheeler family, his mom and Hopper insisted that he has a picture of himself too, he refused ans refused until Nancy took the camera, made a couple of photos of him confused and still refusing and then gave the camera to his mom so she can shoot them together. Jonathan was furious but knew he can't refuse a photo with Nancy so he forced a smile that quickly Burstead into a laugh when Nancy started to tickle him, he thought he could take his revenge later in the cold water.  
By the time they were home he was too exhausted to even think about anything, he just fell asleep and set the alarm for 9, he promised Nancy he was going to go with her to the dark room to develop the pictures. She wanted copies and she wanted to choose the size. 

" Good morning Nancy, I am so sorry I'm late, I didn't hear the alarm and Will woke me up because he could hear it from his room "  
" Haha, it's ok I only wanted for half an hour "  
" Oh god! I am terrible "  
" Let's go Mr. Terrible, I need some nice photos to decorate my room"

The room was empty, no one visited during the middle of the summer especially this early, he was happy about the red light because it made his blush non-existent. Nancy was making jokes about his poses and laughing with literally everything he said, making him uncomfortable and too comfortable at the same time, he sometimes had to look around pretending to do something in order to restrain the part of him that desperately wanted to kiss her and get it over with the fear of not knowing if she likes him too. But he had promised himself that he will not lose Nancy and she was more important than him and his desires . 

"Oh! Jonathan look here, someone photographed us while you where drowning me, God! This is so going on my wall! "  
" The quality is good, but this is definitely my mom's work, she always manages to have little portion of her finger on the lenses "  
" This is so adorable it makes me want to cry "

Jonathan hadn't realised that actually Nancy was already in tears when she said that  
" Nancy, what's wrong, why are you crying? "  
" Yesterday I broke a glass table, I don't know how I did it, I swear I didn't touch it, but no one believes me, I was furious at Mike's stupid questions that I just felt like I want to break something, I spent 3 hours being lectured by my parents and being interrogated on how I broke it, but all I could do is cry and having no idea how, I didn't sleep at all last night "  
" Why didn't you call me Nancy, you know I would always come no matter the time "  
" You were exhausted last night I just wanted to let you rest, I spent the night looking at my memory board, Barb was there, at least her memory, our pictures were so amazing, that's why I wanted to have some with you too, because I don't know, I may, one day I might lose you too "  
" Don't say that, I am like one of those crazy puppies, I will always follow you around even when you want to be alone "

Jonathan was lucky that he managed to finish with the pictures and put them aside, because he nearly fell from his sit when Nancy threw her self on him crying like a baby he didn't know what to do exactly so he just whispered in her ear that everything happens for a reason and that she is not alone, and some sweet lies about Barb and El being alive and coming back soon. He rocked her and pet her hair, he did everything he knew would make a person feel better but somehow Nancy didn't seem any better even though she wasn't crying anymore.  
" Do you want me to stay over tonight, Will is staying over and I think your mom wouldn't mind me after last time "  
" I would love that! I can use some sleep, and I would need your professional help on how to rearrange all the photos on my board "

Time passed incredibly fast, they played with the children, ate, arranged the photos so only Barb Nancy and Jonathan was there, she said the rest can stay in the album, they had a walk and ate ice cream, it was a perfect day, until the night came back and they were alone in her room and she was trembling as she watched the sun hiding out of sight. He had his own summer pyjamas there, he was very shy wearing them, even though he was supposed to sleep on the floor Nancy always called him on the bed, and tonight was no different, she was wearing a nightgown that was revealing too much and he didn't know how to hide his urge to just kiss her everywhere, instead he just switched all the lights off.  
" Why did you do that? " Nancy said while scarily wrapping her self around him " You know I am afraid of the dark now"  
" It's ok, I am here now, I think you will get a better rest with them off, I am right here, I will always be, you know that"  
" Thank you Jonathan, I love you so much, if only you could stay here every night"  
Love he thought, what would she mean with that, can she mean, probably not he sharply thought, she probably meant that she love him the same way as Will or his mom, he knew he had to say it back even though he loved her in a different way still love was unconditional.  
" I love you too Nancy, and if it helps you get over this I will sneak out every night if I have to and I'll stay here"  
" I know" she said plainly looking at him in a way he wasn't familiar with.  
Jonathan though about what she might say now or what they should talk about, but whatever it was he wasn't prepared of what she did, before he had the chance to react she grabbed him and kissed him, it was his first kiss he thought, she really did love him he thought, it felt like a second, even though a million thoughts passed his mind and he was out of air by the time it was over.  
" Uhm Nancy? " he managed to whisper after he could breath again  
" Yeah? " she said  
He thought a lot about what to say but only few words could come out, " what is this? What is us? "  
" whatever you want it to be, you're in charge " she said with a smile that he enjoyed even though he could see her only through the moonlight. He couldn't say much, only a word " everything " he managed to say, even though he wanted to say so much and ask even more but he just couldn't make himself do it, not now, he wanted to live the moment, he was afraid, but exited at the same time. She kissed him once more and then cuddled on his chest, before she fell asleep he could hear a faint whisper as if she was telling herself  
" damn Mike was right, and that was a good table, too bad I broke it for no reason"  
This was the last thing he remembered, before falling asleep to the sweetest dreams he ever had, he was definitely going to start sneaking in her room quite often in the future. He had many questions but, he knew they would find the answers to every hell or heaven together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Jonathan's chapter, sorry I can't write morw often, I am. Busy at work, but I will update every week, at least I will try.

**Author's Note:**

> I am shipping Nancy and Jonathan, and I have even thought of a girlfriend for Steve, Eleven is going to come back soon, Barbara is alive, but barely, Eleven is with her, and they have found a potential cure for the slug infection. There is a huge backstory to Martin Brenner that involves some of the children's parents as well, more to that later. This is just the beginning and there is more to come. Each chapter is going to be from different character, I started with Nancy because she is my favorite. Later I will have some short back stories about the people who came before Eleven too and how they are all related somehow. Hope you like my short and messy chapter :)


End file.
